The Chronicles of Odd The Unusual
by Ailat
Summary: When I moved to Forks, I never expected the weirdness there. Not the vampires or the werewolfs, none of it. Who would've? It was as if Forks had a natural attraction to all this supernatural. There couldn't be MORE. But the insanity wasn't done there.
1. Desperate Thoughts

**A/N: Yes! This is an actually long story that I have a handle, plot, and half the story written! RD, I'm really just kinda making it up as I go along. But this is the beginning of a five chapter chronicle. At least, I'm pretty sure that there are five…**

**Anyways.**

**This is obviously set after Breaking Dawn. These chapters are rather short, but I'll try to update ASAP, 'kay? And check my note about Alice on my profile, right on top. I don't think that it's relevant in this story, but it's just a mandatory thing.**

**So. Enter into the world of The Unusual, the first in the Chronicles of Odd!**

Edwards POV

It was a Thursday afternoon when it happened. I was loading groceries into my car for Renesmee. Bella and I were trying to get her to eat more human food. As I drove home, too slowly to bear, I randomly picked out peoples thoughts out of boredom.

_Oh, goodness, I'm going to be late! My boss will be furious! I hope…_

_Man, nothing! I really thought I could pick out that teddy bear for Carla…_

_Holy crap! The guy in front of me is going twenty over the limit..._

Well, maybe not slow to humans.

But that's when I heard it.

_Dude, why is that freakishly beautiful guy following us? Man, stalker much! He looks like a freak; what with those pitch black eyes and that weird glare. Almost like he's hungry. No, starving…_

Beautiful? Pitch black eyes? Starving? That does not sound good. I started to drive in the thought's direction.



No POV

"Chelsea? Yo, Chelsea! That guy is stalking us." Cassandra said, jamming her thumb behind her 16 year old sister. Down the street, Jasper Cullen glowered at the girls' backs and matched his pace to theirs. At first. But then started gaining.

"Who?" Chelsea asked, looking behind her. "Oh, you mean the hotness that is Jasper Cullen? Man, he is so freaking sexy! I bet he's coming over to us to ask me on a date! Oh wait, he's going out with that little Alice girl. Well, maybe he broke up with her. Yeah, and now he wants the cutest girl in the 11th grade for his girlfriend!"

"What 'cutest girl in 11th grade'? You better not be talking about you. Because if you are then that's hilarious." her sister jibed. Chelsea frowned at her 13 year old sibling.

"Look, here he comes! Shut up and leave when he asks me out." she ordered.

"But Dad said-!"

"No buts. I don't care what Dad said. Hi Jasper!" she gushed as he stopped in front of them.

"Hello Chelsea." he said civilly. Inside, his plan was set. He hadn't hunted in two and a half weeks and he was ravenous. When these girls walked past him, he couldn't help but follow. He was too far gone into his hunger to stop himself. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know a nice place that's off the beaten track." Chelsea looked at her sister smugly.

"Of _course _I would. Cassandra, go home."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" her sister half growled.

"Dad said that I had to stay with you all day. No exceptions."

"That's fine." Jasper said desperately. "The more the merrier." Chelsea looked stricken, but she nodded and allowed Jasper to lead them towards the alley-ways. Deeper and deeper into the alleys they went, until finally, Cassandra had had enough.

"Dude, how 'off the beaten track' is this place?" she demanded.

Jasper wheeled around and said, "We're here." And with that, he launched himself at Chelsea, sucking her dry. It took seven seconds. In the first two, Cassandra saw and comprehended it. In the next five, she turned around and ran for her life. Jasper chuckled dryly at her naivety and used his vampire speed to catch her up and knock her to the ground with a crunch of her ribs. He had just bitten her, injecting venom to incapacitate her just in case, when a blur of white and bronze crashed into him, wrenching him away from her. She withered for a moment in pain, but then for some reason stopped.

Neither vampire noticed

Edward had Jasper up against a wall and both had instinctive snarls ripping out from their throats.

"How can you Jasper!" Edward managed to get in. "We'll have to relocate again, some poor girl will never again breath, and this one is on her way to not needing to!"

"Her blood! So _sweet_!" Jasper half moaned, oblivious to his brother's admonishing words. The two stayed there, with Edward holding his breath and his brother so that neither would harm the poor thirteen year old girl that was being changed on the ground behind them.

Ten minutes later, Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett arrived. Emmett immediately wrapped his arms around his brother and half led half carried him away from the scene. Alice followed, murmuring soft, soothing words to her husband. Carlisle and Edward knelt by Cassandra.

"Her ribs are broken, but everything else seems fine." he summarized after looking her over. "But why isn't she screaming and thrashing in pain?"

"Her thoughts are peaceful and calm, not like she's trying to stop herself from showing pain, but like she feels no pain at all. She can hear what we're saying, but she immediately forgets it, like rain sliding off of a raincoat." Edward said, equally confused.

"Well, lets get her back to the house." Carlisle decided. And with that, he picked her up and ran towards the house that they would soon be moving out of.


	2. Incapacitation

Cassandra's POV

All I can remember after seeing that guy attack Chelsea is running. Everything else is hazy, like I was observing through fog. I ran from the freak in hopes of getting a police man and then I hit the ground. Something cold was at my throat and there was a flash of white hot pain that made me cringe. But then it was gone. Like someone had injected me with anesthesia at just the right moment. There was an absence of everything. I felt like I should be in pain, but I felt nothing. I could hear something that sounded like cars revving their engines, only scarier. And then there was silky talking and cold, strong things holding me. I felt wind for a moment but then it was gone. The cold things went away and I felt wood. And then nothing. There was the occasional whoosh of wind and more silky voices, but really, it was nothingness. Complete isolation in my mind and detachment of my body.

This went on for quite a while.

Abruptly, I could feel my fingers and toes. I wiggled them experimentally. There was silence and then another gust of wind.

And then suddenly, I could _hear. _I mean, I could hear earlier, but it was like listening to someone whisper across the room. You can only catch a few words every two sentences. But now I could hear, even better than before all this. I heard differences in the voices and I understood what they said. And someone who was talking was _pissed._

"I can't believe you Jasper! You're putting Renesmee in danger of this girl. I can tell that she's going to be just like every other newborn: bloodthirsty, careless, and hard to control."

"_I _can tell that she will be the most different vampire there ever was," said another voice (this one male) bitingly. The first person scoffed.

"Well, I can't" another voice (female) said bitterly, "but I bet Edward's right, Rose. And lay off of Jasper. It was an accident. They happen sometimes." The name Jasper brought a feeling of suspicion, but also a feeling of safety. _What an odd mixture,_ I thought.

"She can hear us now." the second voice, Edward, said. I heard footsteps in the room, which brought my attention to my own feet, which I could now move, along with my hands.

"Cassandra," asked a new voice. Male, I decided. "Can you understand me?" I tried to nod, but the best I could get was a chin jerk. "You are going to wake up completely soon, and then I will explain everything to you, okay?" I "nodded" my head again and thought _you better, mister, or else I will punch you in the face till you do. _Someone chuckled. My lips now had feeling, and I thought about surprising them and talking, but I didn't. I instead did a body check up. My legs and arms now had feeling, but I couldn't get up. My chest felt like a lead weight, holding me down. It stayed like that for a whole minute, and then there was another flash of brilliant hot pain, hotter than last time, forcing a shriek from my throat. But then it was gone, and so was my inability to move. I could stand. I could walk. I could jump up and run out of here, kicking anyone who tried to stop me. But instead of any of those tempting ideas, I opened my eyes to a collective gasp from my now seen audience.

Standing over me, looking dumb founded, were four people; there was two girls and two guys. All were beautiful and had golden eyes and angular faces. One girl was small and petite looking, with a halo of black hair in perfect spiky disarray that made her look like a pixie. The other was taller and blonde. She was the kind of girl that made everyone take a hit on their self esteem just by looking at her. She glared, but was still amazed by something. One guy looked concentrated, with crazy bronze colored hair that swept into his brooding but impossibly happy eyes. The last was older than the other three, who were about eighteen or so. He looked twentyish with blonde hair.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded. But I was amazed by my own voice. It rang through the air and had sounded like wind chimes.

"Your eyes…"spluttered the blonde guy.

"Y-yeah, haven't you ever seen blue-green eyes before?" I said scathingly.

"Not on vampires." muttered the blonde chick. Her voice was the same as the one called Rose.

_Vampires? What the heck?_ I thought

"Yes, Cassandra," the bronze haired boy, who seemed to have recovered first, said. I recognized his voice as to be Edward's. "That's what we are. And that's what you are now."


	3. Discoveries

Cassandra's POV

"Whoa, what?" I asked while thinking _someone's been hitting the happy juice._ Edward growled.

"No, I am not drunk." he snarled. I heard the pixie girl giggle and lilting laughter float up from the floor below me. I was a bit confused at this point, but I went on like I knew what I was doing.

"Ok," I said agreeably with a roll of my eyes. Edward growled again. "I'm thirsty. Do you guys have some water?" Everyone went quiet.

"What?" I demanded. "Do you not have water, like, from the tap or something? I don't care what you give me; just something to ebb my thirst." The blonde guy exchanged a glance with Edward and reached behind him. He brought back his hand, now full with a glass of red liquid. It smelled disgusting.

"Here." he said. "This will taste a little off, but it should do." I wrinkled my nose as I brought the cup to my mouth.

I immediately spit it out. "Are you trying to poison me?" I spluttered. He looked unfazed by my show. He sighed, but Edward raised his eyebrows and got his attention.

"What?" he asked him.

"Her revulsion to animal blood isn't normal. Most newborns just think that it's disgusting, but to her… it's more like she can't drink it. Like a human trying to drink blood." Edward said.

"Wait a minute. That was blood?" My voice was rising towards hysteria.

"Yes. You are a vampire, you drink blood. We're supposed to drink human blood, but we try to be more civil by only killing animals." The blonde dude said. I thought about what he said. Was I really a vampire? I did feel different. I could see and hear better, I felt stronger.

"One question, who the heck are you?" I asked.

"I am Carlisle and these are my children, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper is sitting down over there." he said. I sat up to see the guy who attacked Chelsea sitting by the wall. I jumped up and skittered to the opposite wall, hissing at him in surprised. I was shocked and horrified to hear how creepy I sounded. He flinched, not like he was scared, but like he knew he deserved it. I noticed that his eyes were red, not gold like the others'. I crouched defensively with my back against the wall. Edward suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking me from Jasper. A silent wave of calm washed over me. I knew it was illusive and fought against it. And it worked. I could no longer feel the serenity.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked me. Edward also had a furrowed brow.

"Very carefully." I said sarcastically. "Now, about your promise? You were going to explain to me why I was basically comatose for the past… how long has it been?"

"Not quite two days." answered Alice. "Much quicker than most transformations."

"Not quite?" I asked. I glanced out the tiny window that was on the wall and saw that the sun has just set. There were streaks of yellow, pink, blue and green in the sky and you couldn't see the sun, making it a soft light. But I could see everything just fine. Usually you can't see in the dark, but I could see everything. There were mountains around us, but nothing else really. It was a beautiful view.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Colorado," Jasper answered. I shuddered at his voice, feeling the obvious fear and disgust, but also feeling that weird, comforting feeling. I hated it.

"Could you, like, not talk, please? It irks me." I asked rudely. I thought I heard him mutter, "I know," but I wasn't sure. Edward chuckled.

"So anyways, about explaining…" Alice said impatiently. Carlisle smiled warmly, and began, starting with his story, and then going to how different we are from Hollywood's version of vampires. Like the fact that we don't burn in the sun, or sleep in coffins, or sleep at all, etcetera, etcetera.

"But you seem different," Edward said. "Very…unusual." I smirked at him.

"I've always been unusual." I said mockingly. He scowled at me.

**A/N: Lamesauce ending, I know.**


	4. Thoughts of the normal kind

**A/N: OK, from now on, unless I say otherwise, it's all in Cass's POV**

"So… do I get to meet the rest of this merry little band of vampires?' I asked. Edward's eyes sharpened.

"No, Renesmee," he commanded. I heard a little sigh.

"You weren't going to let her, and I wanted to meet her." a little girl's voice, Renesmee I guess, whined.

"Why can't I meet them?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why can't she?" Renesmee grumbled.

"She's unpredictable," Edward said. "Alice can't see her and she must be thirsty." I frowned again

"Uh, yeah, I am, because you didn't give me anything to drink. Trust me on this, I want some plain, normal water." I insisted. Carlisle bit his lip.

"Oh, just give it to her so she'll learn her lesson," Rose snapped. I glared at her, but Carlisle finally gave in, ran downstairs, and brought back an honest-to-goodness glass of tap water.

He handed it to me and I brought it to my lips, sucking in the cool, tasteless liquid. I drained the cup.

"Thanks." I said. "I feel better now." Five pairs of eyes stared at me. "What? Water is good."

"But…but… we can't drink water!" Carlisle persisted even after my showing him wrong. "We can't eat human food and we can defiantly not drink water!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I just did." I said nonchalantly. "Can I meet your family now?" But it was too late for them to answer, because someone rushed through the door.

She only looked about seven years old, with pretty brown eyes and ringlets of bronze that matched Edward's and went down to her hips. Said vampire growled at her.

"Renesmee, go back downstairs."

Renesmee squared her little shoulders and said, "No. I don't need to." She moved three steps closer. Rosalie blocked her from coming any closer. But before she could whisk her away, I inhaled.

Oh. _Oh_. She smelt wonderful! Like the best perfume and the most delicious food all in one. My mind immediately weighed the sides of her scent. Good food or beautiful perfume. The food won, and I took a step forward. Growls erupted from everywhere. A woman with brunette hair appeared between Rosalie and Edward, growling. Rosalie growled and grabbed Renesmee, slung her over her shoulder, and disappeared. Edward growled at me and held me against the wall. I pushed him away and he was no match for my newborn strength that Carlisle had told me that I had. Jasper jumped up and another man with curly black hair and huge muscles materialized at the door. Right behind him was a soft looking woman with beautiful caramel colored hair who flew to Carlisle's side. Artificial feelings of calm spread through me like before, and I shook it off. But it cleared my head. I took a deep breath, winced at the lingering scent, and sat down on the floor.

"Sorry, Renesmee" I muttered.

"It's okay," I heard her say, completely over it.

"So, this isn't what I had in mind for meeting everyone, but it'll do," I said. The big burly one chuckled.

"I'm Emmett." he said. I grinned at him.

"I'm Esme," the one with the caramel hair replied soothingly, as if she wanted to hug me.

"Bella," said the brunette. She smiled ever-so briefly. I got the feeling that she didn't like me.

"She's just wary," Edward said. My head snapped up to look at him; I hadn't said that out loud, had I?

"No, it's just that some vampires have special abilities, and mine is reading minds." he said casually. _Ohhh, so that's how you knew that I thought you were drunk._ I thought. He nodded, scowling a bit at the memory. _Do I have one?_

"I don't know. What did you do well when you were human?" _Nothing of real importance… that I can think of. _Human memories weren't hard to recall, but they seemed off, like I was dizzy during the memory.

"You might not have one," he said. I frowned. I decided to try to see if I could read minds. I listened carefully. Edward chuckled. At first, I heard nothing. And then…

**A/N:Muahahaha much! I hate cliffies so I'm putting up the next chapter right after this one. (:**


	5. Abilities

**A/N: when she is thinking of the past, it's in bold**

I could hear voices of the Cullens in my head!

_What on earth are they talking about? Ugh I hate it when he has conversations like that with people…_ Emmett was scowling and whining about mine and Edwards's conversation in our heads.

_I really wish that I hadn't of done that. But this girl is adapting to our life so quickly, almost no questions asked… _Ugh, even Jaspers _thoughts_ messed up my emotions!

_I can't believe it! She _made _herself read minds! She's…she's reading my mind! Get the hell out of my head!_

The last part Edward screamed in his head and muttered out loud. Everyone stared at him like he had gone insane.

_Whoa, Edward, you ok? _Emmett asked doubtfully. I grinned and then burst out laughing.

"Ha! Edward, you aren't alone. You shouldn't have doubted me!" I giggled. Edward full out glared and everyone looked on with expressions worried for our mental health.

"I can read minds too, now!" I exclaimed at the same time Edward growled, "She _made_ herself a mind-reader. That's not natural."

"Well," Carlisle said. "It seems we have a lot to learn about you, Cassandra."

I felt like an experiment. Carlisle was asking me questions constantly, Edward kept reading my mind (and getting yelled at by yours truly for it,) Alice was pacing about trying to read my future but failing. I was a blind spot for her. And then every once in a while, a new power would show up. For example:

"**Cassandra, have you ever met anyone like us before?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Uh, no." I answered while thinking, **_**if I knew what you were before 'the incident' as you call it, do you think that I would have let Chelsea be led into an ally-way with Jasper? Ah, logic.**_** Carlisle frowned at me.**

"**You don't need to be rude to Jasper like that." he said. Edward and I had stared at him until he realized that I hadn't said it out loud.**

"**She projected a thought at you." Edward said slightly awed.**

Or this time:

**Carlisle blabbered on about some theory of what I am. He asked me more questions and I blew them off thinking, **_**can't they just leave me alone? Ugh, I wish they just couldn't see anything different with me.**_** And then suddenly, everyone gasped.**

"**Cassandra, where did you go?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Her thoughts are still exactly where she was." Edward said.**

"**I'm right here." I said. They all gasped again.**

"**Where?" Esme asked.**

"**Where I've been for the last twenty minutes of my interrogation." I snapped.**

"**We can't see you," Edward said. I looked down at myself. I could see myself just fine. **

**I told them that and Carlisle whispered, "She's become invisible."**

Things like that happened all through out the day until I had a nice list of my powers. I could read minds, control minds, send thoughts, turn invisible, turn other things invisible, walk through things, shield my mind from Edward (yes!), create hallucinations, read memories, and levitate things. Not to mention the fact that I could eat human food, couldn't drink animal blood, and could drink human blood.

They were very careful to keep me away from Renesmee until I insisted that I could control myself and she insisted that she see me on good terms. That little girl had them wrapped around her finger and they succumbed to her will after the third asking.

She still smelt like heaven on earth, but I didn't try to kill her, and we became good friends over the year or so that I stayed with the Cullens.

This made my existence even worse.

I missed my normal friends, Jenna, Skye, and Alexa, who all still lived in Oregon, as far as I knew. Edward and Alice thought that they were freaks among freaks, but they were wrong. I am. I'm an abnormality, even more so than Renesmee. My eyes marked me as such, as did my diet and the multitudes of powers that I have and will continue to receive. But my life was taken from me that day that I was changed. And I refuse to just take this new one and smile. My old friends will know me as I am, not just how I was. And I planned to use my powers to fulfill my determination.

And after that, I'm going to find out what I was, because I certainly wasn't you're average run-of-the-mill vampire, if there ever was such a thing.

**A/N: that's all for today! Read! You don't have to review, but do let me know in some way that you read it!**


	6. Educational Purposes

I took a deep breath and looked up at the middle school that sat in front of me. It had been a year since my turning and I had developed a good sense of control from all the time I was around Renesmee, so I thought I was ready for this. I was going to find them and tell them what happened. My human friends. I turned invisible and walked though the wall.

In the front office, the secretary was sitting there reading the newspaper discreetly. Next to her were the attendance forms from the latest class. Making sure she wasn't looking, I snatched up the forms, turning them invisible too.

The secretary heard that.

"Oh, now where did those attendance sheets go?' she asked herself out loud. I created an illusion of her finding them on the ground, scooping them up, and placing them next to her again and sent it to her. She received it with a look that said; _of course that's where they are! _And she pantomimed doing so.

It was hilarious.

I silently rummaged through the sheets and found Jenna's and Skye's names. They shared algebra class in room 119; so they hadn't made the 8th grade algebra class in 7th grade. I placed the sheets where the secretary had imagined them and left the office.

I walked down the hallways of the school, listening for their minds and looking for 119.

And then, Skye's thoughts were there.

_Ugh! This is sadly easy! We should so be in the high-school algebra class. I bet Alexa is in that. _She whispered this to Jenna, who whispered back, "Totally."

I found the classroom seconds later. Without hesitating, I stepped through the wall. The two of them sat next to each other in the back of the classroom. Blonde haired, green-eyed Jenna now wore contacts, but other than that, she looked basically the same. Skye's light brown hair had grown down to her waist and her hazel eyes were still behind glasses. I stepped between them and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil on the edge of Jenna's desk.

Now, I hesitated. I was dead to them. I had read Jasper's memories of watching the news report of what happened. The police had found my sisters body and put me on the missing persons list. After a year, in fact, rather recently, they had declared that I was dead. What was I supposed to write? Taking another unnecessary breath, I scribbled down,

Jenna,

This is Cassandra. I'm not dead, but I'm invisible at the moment. Where's Alexa? Write back your answer.

B.A.T.S.

When we were in fifth grade, we had made up names for ourselves and called ourselves the White B.A.T.S., using the initials of those fake names. My name had been Thea. I figured that the note would be more like the old me if I added that.

I put the note on her desk, right in front of her, so she could see it appear out of thin air. She gasped quietly and she gasped again when she read it. She passed it to Skye, whose eyes widened in disbelief. She scrawled something on the note. I snatched it up and her eyes locked on the place where it had been. The note read,

**What! We thought you were dead! How are you invisible? Is this a joke?**

**-Aurora**

I grinned a little at her using her fake name. I wrote,

No, this isn't a joke, it's real. I don't know how I'm invisible, but I know why. I'll tell you later. Where's Alexa, because she's obviously not in this class. I want to pay her a visit, too.

-Cass

I placed it on Jenna's desk and she wrote something down.

Alexa's in high-school math. But she's not here. She's in Washington, remember?

-Jen

I did remember that. Now. I hate human memories, they're so disorientating.

Well, I'll be able to talk to as soon as the day is over. I'll probably leave and come back then. What time does school end?

-Cass

I actually gave it to Skye this time and she felt my ice cold skin. She flinched a bit, but the note was in her hand, so she knew that the freezing hand was mine.

She was writing something down when the teacher saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Miss Carter, please bring me that note." he demanded. Skye looked like a deer in headlights. She started to get up, but I held her down. I was _not_ letting that teacher read the note.

_Leave the girls alone, _I thought at him. _Forget the whole thing. Let them out of school early. It's only the last hour that they'll miss of school. _To be even more convincing and nice to the students, I found the principal's mind and sent her the same message.

All of this took about a second. A voice spoke over the intercom

"Students and faculty," it said, "You are all let out of school early today. It's a surprise early release. Have a great weekend!" There was a moment of pause. And then a mad stampede to get out the door before anyone could tell them it was a joke.


	7. Reuniting

**A/N: ****Hehe, I'm lazy. Project PULL, here you go. And I finally found my flash drive! Now I can update stuff! Oh, and also for Project PULL, I'm doing two chapters together as my update, cause these chapters are short. Together they are more than 1,000 words.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Reuniting**

Alexa's POV

I sighed. This was the best and worst part of the day. The best because I got to go to the high school. The worst because I was so isolated. Everyone else that I was friends with was either in normal classes or back in Oregon. I missed Cassandra, who they had finally declared dead on the news. I missed Jenna and Skye, because we had all grown closer after Cass's disappearance. The teacher called on me and I gave him the correct answer to the amazement of the rest of the class; they hadn't been able to even get close.

I sighed again.

But then, the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Alexandria Meyer, you are needed in the front office." it said. I collected my things and walked out of the classroom.

Cassandra's POV

I had carried Jenna and Skye to a little meadow surrounded by a forest in Washington. Thankfully, it wasn't that far, or else it would have been really weird. I had explained to them what happened to me and what I was on the way. They sat breathless from the exhilarating ride.

"Now, how to get Aliexia," I mused. Skye gasped. I spun around to look at her.

"I haven't heard anyone call her that in a year!" she exclaim. "No one but you called her that and it was a little weird not hearing it. But no one wanted to start calling her that because it made us sad." Aliexia had been my nickname for her. Her real name was Alexandria and she had people call her Alexa, so I had mashed the two together and called her Aliexia.

"Can you shape-shift?" asked Jenna. She had found it totally unfair that I got every power that there is, so every once and a while, she'd pop one into the conversation.

"Shape-shift… that's a great idea, Jen!" I exclaimed. I closed my eyes and concentrated, repeating the word over and over in my head. I got this tingling feeling that spread throughout my body. I hoped that meant that it worked. Then I thought of how I remembered Alexa's mother, with her Filipino skin, black hair and brown eyes. I looked at myself. I looked like her twin.

I felt like I was on those pain-killer drugs, slow and not as acute senses like I was used to. I felt my neck. No pulse, but soft, warm skin.

So shape-shifting turned me slightly human. Wow, I had to tell the Cullens when I got back.

"What school does Alexa go to?' I asked, my voice sounding like her mother's too.

"The only high-school in this town," scoffed Jenna. "It's tiny!" I nodded and then told them to stay put. I then ran to the school that I had seen when we had passed it on our way here, thankful that my powers and vampire running speed was still there.

I entered the school cautiously.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the secretary.

"Um, yes, I'm here to pick up Alexandria Meyers? I'm her mother and she has an appointment. She's in 9th grade Geometry right now."

"Okay," she said. She pushed a button, called Alexa down here, and soon, I saw her through the glass wall that the office had. I tuned into her thoughts.

_Oh, it's my mom, I wonder where J.T. is. Maybe he's why she's here! Maybe he's hospitalized... _she quickened her pace. I tried not to chuckle, but I felt like hitting my head. I had totally forgotten about J.T.! He was Alexa's little brother. He was only about two or three years old, so he couldn't be in school.

"Alexandria Meyer?" asked the secretary. Alexa nodded. She gave us a little smile and continued, "Well, have fun at your appointment." Alexa looked confused. Oh crap.

"Don't you remember, dear?" I said convincingly. _Doctor's appointment, _I sent at her.

She blinked once and then said, "Oh yeah! It was a doctor's appointment." I smiled and led her out of the office.

Once we were in the parking lot and no one was around, she spun around to look at me.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with my mother?' she asked. I glanced around to make sure there were no cameras or anything, and then turned back into me.

"I haven't done anything to your mother," I said. She gasped.

"Cassandra?" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"To answer all of your questions, I'm not dead, per say, I'm here because I wanted to see you, I turned into your mother to get you out of school, I don't know the specifics of how, exactly, but I can tell you why. Now, let's go back and see Jenna and Skye. They're waiting for us, you know."


	8. Leaving

**A/N: ****second half.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Leaving**

Cassandra's POV

It took all of five seconds to get Alexa to believe my story.

"Oh, my gosh, you're a vampire? Cool!" was all she said and she was sold. I didn't have to give her proof or anything (which I had to do anyways to get her to Jenna and Skye.) The four of us caught up on the last years of our lives. I then told them about my plan to try to find someone like me.

"We want to come with you." Jenna said immediately, backed up by two "yeah"s. I was already shaking my head, having read her mind before she said it out loud.

"No. I mean, for one thing, this could be dangerous. The others, if there are any others, won't be cautious of human life. As soon as they catch your scent, you'll be dead. They aren't going to stop and wait for me to say no. Plus, what would you tell your parents? 'Oh, hey, mom and dad! I was just thinking, could I go on a potentially dangerous trip with my friend who we thought was dead but it turns out she's a vampire…-type-thing?' That'll go over like a ton of freaking bricks." I hissed sarcastically.

Alexa laughed."No, silly!" she said, making an interesting hand motion that looked like she was swatting a fly in front of her face. The way she spoke made me think (home-sickeningly) of Alice. "You'll put a hallucination in my parents' heads that I won a free stay in England for three kids plus me and one adult for a month, I'll invite Skye and Jenna, you'll make them say yes, then you'll pose as a girl from my school and ask one of the Cullens to pretend to be your parent and then you can start your search in England."

"But what if I don't find anything in England?" I shot, mildly impressed that she had come up with a brilliant plan like that on the spot.

"Then you can send us home and continue your search." she said with conviction.

"But-?"

"If you give any argument, I'll just come up with an answer you can't avoid." Alexa said with the tiniest hint of finality in her voice. "I have it all worked out." I sighed.

"Fine." I pulled the small silver cell-phone that the Cullens had given me. But before I could dial anything, the phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was just the person I wanted.

"So, you caught that, Alice?" I said in place of a greeting.

"Only that you were going to call me and you need me to go to England with you and three others. Nothing more. I'm getting us the tickets now." she replied.

"Good, good." I said. I told her Alexa's address and to bring a car so she would show up tomorrow.

"Can I bring Jasper?' she asked hopefully. I grinned. I had gotten over my initial dislike of Jasper rather forcefully, because vampires have a natural connection of family feeling with their creators. Plus, Esme couldn't stand me not talking to him and making him feel guilty, and he kept sending me sorrowful and repentant feelings.

"Sure." I sighed, knowing she'd be much more cheerful if she got to bring her husband.

"Alright!" she said brightly. "I can do some major Renesmee shopping in England!" In the background, I hear two groans of Jasper and Bella's and one squeal of Renesmee. She loved being the subject of Alice's shopping obsession. I laughed.

"I'll see you in a day," I said and after she chirped good bye, I shut the phone.

"Everything's set. Alexa, I'm going to start the plan at your house after I take these two home," I said, jerking a playful thumb at Skye and Jenna. "Wait here, I'll be back in twenty minutes, tops." And with that, I lifted two of my best friends off the ground and ran them home.

**A/N: ****Reviews? They'd make my birthday even better! (well, my birthday was a few days ago , but you get the point.)**


	9. Convinced

**A/N: ****This is the other half of my Project PULL update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Convinced**

Alexa's POV

Like she had predicted, it took Cass twenty or so minutes to run from here to Oregon and back. Then, she slung me over her shoulder and ran me home. Before we entered, she put me down and turned invisible. I took a deep breath and put on a huge smile. Grabbing the mail, I walked into my house.

"Ready?" I hear Cass mutter into my ear. We had made a plan; I would greet my mom and tell her that one of my old friends from Oregon named Thea (Our parents didn't know about the B.A.T.S. thing) had won a trip to England for three friends, herself, and her parents and that I was invited. Cass would make my mom say yes and then she would leave, I would pretend to call my friend, but really call Jenna and let her know that Cass was coming to her house. She would repeat the plan to Skye, so that tomorrow, Cass's 'parents' would come and pick us each up and drive us to the airport.

I let out the huge breath I had taken in and then took another, with which I said, "Hey, mom, guess what?" She was in the kitchen, and she turned around to see me.

"What, honey?" she asked.

"One of my friends from back in Oregon won a contest. The prize is a trip to England with three friends for a month, and she wants me to come. Can I go? Her parents will be with us." I tacked the last bit on to the end rather lamely, and my mother's face turned quizzical. _Come on, Cass, work you magic_, I thought. I heard a low chuckle from the air next to me and then my mother's face changed to one of happiness.

"Oh, how wonderful! Tell her congratulations for me. Of course you can go!" she exclaimed. I sighed in relief.

"Ok, great, thanks, mom! She told me her parents are coming to pick me up and take me to the airport tomorrow if you said yes, so I'll just call her and tell her." I said, lamely again. Grabbing the phone, I went to my room and dialed Jen. Cassandra appeared and laughed while she opened my window enough for her to jump out.

"Wow, you're quite the liar," she said, still giggling.

"Shut up," I muttered, blushing and fighting a grin.

"I'll be back soon. Tell Jen I'm on my way." And with that, she slid out the window. I rushed to it to see her brush herself off and speed off, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Hello?" It was Jenna's mom. Good, that way she knew Jenna got a phone call. I tried to make my voice a bit deeper, to match Cass's better.

"Hi, may I talk to Jenna? This is Thea. From school." I said.

"Oh, hi, yeah, she's in her room, let me get her." I heard a yell and after a moments silence, the phone changed hands.

"Hello?" Jenna said.

"Hey, it's me, Alexa." I said.

"Oh, hey Alexa. My mom said it was Thea, so I figured this is part of your brilliant plan."

"Yes, in fact, it is." I said, jokingly being haughty. She laughed. I told her the plan and talked to her for a while till Cassandra showed up at her house and knocked on her window.

"Ok, we've gotta go. Oh, and Cass says to tell you 'it's show time.'" We laughed together and then each hung up the phone. Now all that's left to do is wait.

**A/N: ****Reviews? They make me happy!**


	10. The Plan

**A/N: ****Gee, I wonder what Ailat's been doing all day?**

**Not hiding from her parents and writing? That would be terrible and sooo unlike her!**

**Just read. **

**Chapter Ten**

**The Plan**

Alexa's POV

I woke up slightly groggy. The previous day came rushing back to me, and as I forced my eyes open, I hoped it hadn't been a dream. Someone was there, all right, but it wasn't Cass.

The girl was very short and playful looking, with blue green eyes and heavily layered and short, warm, brown hair that glinted goldish in the slight sunlight that wafted in my window and complimented her lightly tanned skin. Her features were angular and her tiny body was standing in front of my full length mirror, her pinkish lips set in a frown. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit worried. The girl frowned again, but then grinned in a familiar, mischievous way.

"I'm Cassandra. Sorry, I should have waited for you to wake up before I changed my appearance. I had to look like Jasper and Alice's kid, and they look nothing like me, so I merged them into one. This is the best I could do, but I can't decide if I want to be tall, like Jasper," her limbs lengthened and suddenly, she was at least 5 foot 8, "or tiny and short, like Alice." She shrunk again. I blinked.

"Uh…I like the short." I said, turning the end of the sentence up so it sounded like a question. She laughed again, but stopped quickly.

"Your mother is awake, waiting for my 'parents.'" Cass whispered, making air-quotes around the word 'parents'. "She's coming down here to wake you. Alice and Jasper are here in Washington, waiting for me to show up so that they can come here. See you in a bit!" And with that, she disappeared just as my mother walked through the door.

"Oh! Good, you're up. Get ready; Thea's parents will be here any minute! I hope you packed last night!" she said happily. I did as she said and pulled my things upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, a bright yellow car pulled into our driveway and Cass stepped out. _Let the fun begin_, I thought.

Cass's POV

I slid out of Alexa's room as her mom walked in. Listening a moment, then exited her house and ran to our rendezvous point. As I got closer, I could see Alice and Jasper outside of Alice's Porsche talking to each other with Alice faced away from me.

As soon as Jasper saw me, his jaw dropped and he froze. Alice, worried, quickly spun around and then she to froze.

"No…_way_…" she whispered as I stopped in front of her.

"C-Cass?" Jasper stuttered, shocking me. I'd never heard a vampire stutter.

"Yeah. Awesome, eh? I look just like you guys." I twirled so that they could get a full view. Then I filled them in on the plan.

"So…what do you think?" I asked once I was finished. Alice grinned.

"I think that if we ever had a kid, it would look just like you," she said. "Except…why do you have tan skin?" I smirked mischievously.

"I wanted to try a little…experiment. Come here Jasper." I said. He looked at me warily.

"Why…" he asked, backing up a little.

"Oh chill out, I'm not going to kill you or anything. And if you don't, I'll just make you," I warned. He sighed and walked up to me. I placed my hands on his arms and concentrated. Slowly, as if he was cloth and I was dyeing him, the tan color of my skin leaked onto his, making him the exact color I was. He and Alice gasped at the same time.

"There." I said. "Now, Alice, your turn." Alice stepped up slowly, for her, and I placed my thumbs lightly on her eyelids, hoping this would work. When I stepped away and she opened her eyes, they were the same blue-green as mine. Then, I held both their hands and aged them, so they could be about 40 years old at least.

"That should be good." I said. "Let's go."

We drove to Alexa's, Jenna's, and Skye's houses and picked them all up without event. Then, we were at the airport and boarding the plane and I couldn't help thinking how I was finally going to get some answers in England. I would know what I was.

**A/N: ****Again, lame ending, but when the chapters are this short, what is a girl to do? I don't know why I keep the chapters short. Probably laziness.**

** But I'd love it if you'd review!**


	11. AN

A/N: Yeah. Well.

I'll not be writing for a while, because my schedule is beyond full.

Two words. Band Camp.

And if those words don't strike fear into your heart, you're one of the lucky ones. ;)

I'm kidding, it's fun and all, but it's a real time sucker. Hopefully, once school starts I'll be able to write more, but at the moment, you'll be lucky for a chapter in any of my stories until then.

I do plan on continuing this. It'll just be a bit of a wait. Sorry, for those of you who actually care (is that anyone? )

Much love

Ailat


End file.
